


That Day on the Cliff

by classic_phan



Series: Remembering (Shouyou) [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, platonic, probably will understand better with context, spoilers if you havent watch gintama2015 anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_phan/pseuds/classic_phan
Summary: What happened that day?What had they felt?





	That Day on the Cliff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [REINDOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/REINDOWN/gifts).



> I feel like Shouyou deserves so much more love.  
> Disclaimer: No, Gintama doesn't belong to me... I can't create a masterpiece.

On his knees, his hands bound behind his back

 

Two were on the floor, those damn crows holding them down

 

And he was the one left standing, his hands shaking

 

The man on his knees, knew what was coming

 

Knew what he was being forced to do

 

What he was being forced to choose between

 

Because he always knew

 

The moment he had left that place stained in blood

 

The days he had spent wandering before he had met the boy

 

The days he had spent wandering with the boy

 

The day he opened up a school

 

The day the seats in his class were almost full

 

The day they had to move

 

The day their place turned into ash

 

And he was lead away from the place he called home

 

The day he made him make a promise

 

Which he knew, the boy wouldn’t be able to keep

 

He was the one who always knew, but

 

What surprised him was the sound of footsteps

 

That kept on coming closer

 

That didn’t stop near the two boys

 

That stopped behind him

 

That kept the promise they made and broke the promise the boy made

 

That told him what the boy standing had chosen

 

What that boy chose to protect

 

His soul, his friends, his life, his sensei’s life, his hope

 

What that boy would lose

 

His soul, his friends, his life, his sensei’s life, his hope

 

And still he stood there

 

Trying to protect both and losing both

 

Still willing to protecting the soul of Shoka Sonjuku

 

The man with the silver soul could hear screams- painful and desperate

 

He could hear their voices

 

Asking –pleading him to not

 

To not do it

 

To leave them

 

To protect the man they cherished

 

To protect what they fought for

 

To protect what they wanted

 

What they needed, what they loved

 

What kept them together

 

To not take him away

 

To not throw his life away

 

To not take the blame

 

The boy didn’t listen to their voices, their screams

 

Didn’t look at them, afraid of seeing their wide eyes,

 

Wide with fear, pain, misery, sadness

 

Their eyes lost, nowhere to go

 

He kept on looking down at his sensei

 

The man who saved him

 

The man who gave his life meaning

 

Who protected him

 

Who protected his soul

 

Who taught him the most valuable thing:

 

To protect his soul

 

To protect his comrades and their soul

 

And so even if it came to this

 

Even if he had to use that person’s life as a stepping stone

 

Even if he knew what would happen to them after this

 

He would take all the hatred, all the pain, all the blame

 

He could shoulder it

 

To keep his promise

 

And when that person turned around

 

And looked at him

 

For what was the last time

 

Looked at his pale face, white hair and sad dead-fish eyes

 

_Thank you_

 

And those eyes glistened with unshed tears

 

And that mouth lifted upward in a final smile

 

For him

 

Clutching his sword, taking stance

 

and then his head

 

Painful groans were heard, and crows talked

 

_A single tear_

**Author's Note:**

> Also the way i wrote it was inspired by To Bed, To Bed, To Bed by REINDOWN so go check it out!!


End file.
